nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Monster Slayer
This article is about an unofficial Nitrome game thought up by Plasmaster. If you would like to edit this article, please leave a message asking for his permission. Plot In Monster Slayer, the player controls Hallbert, a young Norse warrior, and embarks on quests to slay the monsters that plague the land. Controls The following controls are for the Fuego Handheld system. Control Pad- movement (double tap on D-pad to dash) A or 1- Swing Sword/Throw Knife ZR- Grappling Hook/Interact B- Dagger Anchor X or Y- Jump/Climb ZL- Targeting System The following controls are for the PFC system. Left Control Stick- movement (double tap on C-Stick to dash) A- Swing Sword/Throw Knife ZR- Grappling Hook/Interact B- Dagger Anchor 1 - Jump/Climb ZL- Targeting System Modes There are several different modes in Monster Slayer: Campaign, Free-Hunt, Co-op, and Versus. Campaign In Campaign mode, the player plays through the story of the game as Hallbert. The story begins with Hallbert on a monster-hunt with his father Mikkel, the legendary monster slayer. After dispatching the monsters, they return to their village where they find it under attack by goblinoid invaders. Together they fight off the invasion and reach a goblin camp. There they encounter the goblin commander, who warns them that the goblin king has sworn to take over their land at that he will use his army of tamed monsters to do it. The goblin commander unleashes an Adolescent Basilisk on them and then makes his escape. During the battle, Mikkel is crippled and Hallbert quickly helps him back to the village. From there Hallbert embarks on his quest alone, travelling the land and protecting villages and cities from monster attacks as he journeys to the goblin king's castle to face him head-on. Free-Hunt In free-hunt mode, the game is in an open-world status. Hallbert can go anywhere he pleases and accept quests to hunt specific targets. There is the occasional monster attack on villages that Hallbert can take care of as well. Co-op In co-op mode, two players can connect to the game online and play as either Hallbert or Mikkel. They are then assigned a number of monsters to hunt down and slay and a time challenge to accomplish it in. Versus In versus mode, two players connect to the game online and play against each other, one as Hallbert or Mikkel and the other as the goblin king. The Monster Slayer must infiltrate the goblin king's castle and dispatch him. Meanwhile, the goblin king has a variety of monsters which they can send at the player. The goblin king player earns points when their monsters deal damage to outlying villages and cities, which he can then use as a sort of currency to buy more monsters to send out. Tougher monsters cost more, so the goblin king player can't just send out as many deadly monsters as he wants. Gameplay Elements Playing the Game Once Hallbert begins his quest, the player can control him to go just about anywhere on the map. Depending on the difficulty level the player is playing on, there will be more or less monster attacks on villages and cities. Whenever there is a monster attack, Hallbert must go to the place under attack and slay the monster. If the monster causes too much destruction, goblins will overrun the village or city. In order to drive them out the player must locate the goblin commander and dispatch him. If all of the villages or cities are taken over, the player loses and the game is over. Once the player has defeated a certain number of monsters, the goblin king's castle will become vulnerable and the player can then infiltrate it and defeat the goblin king to win the game. Weapons Hallbert has many different weapons that do to different things. Hallbert's sword is a heavy-hitting weapon that can easily fell weaker monsters like goblins. The sword does tremendous damage when hitting a monster's weak point. However, excessively swinging his sword can make Hallbert lose stamina, which takes some time to recover. Hallbert's throwing knives are good ranged weapons that can be accurately thrown at a specific point, especially when using the targeting system. Hallbert's dagger is good for very close-range fighting, although it doesn't deal much damage. Its main purpose is to stay anchored to flying monsters that try to shake you off. When a dagger is embedded in a monster it will deal a little damage over time, unless the monster has armor. Hallbert's grappling hook is a long-range tool that he uses to grapple onto flying monsters. Climbing to the top of a building and using this when aimed at a flying monster will reel Hallbert on top of the monster to attack it. Different monsters fly at different heights, so climbing a taller building will help you to nab monsters that are more rare. Monsters There are many different types, elements, and classes of monsters. There are three monster classes; Weak, Average, and Tough. Weak enemies can be easily defeated and usually appear in groups. Average enemies are a bit larger and stronger and may have an ability that helps them fight, but they are generally defeated with little trouble. Tough enemies are much bigger and stronger; they will generally have multiple abilities, armor, and can be grappled or climbed on. Tough enemies always have a weak point, though these weak points vary in how difficult they are to locate and attack. There are five monster elements; Normal, Fire, Stone, Water, and Storm. Normal monsters generally don't have abilities or armor, but if they do have an ability it does not pertain to any element. Fire monsters have abilities involving fire, like fire breathing, molten skin, or plasma spheres, among others. Stone monsters generally have armor and have abilities involving rock, such as stone skin, petrification, and mud balls, among others. Water monsters sometimes appear out of rivers or lakes or are found near bodies of water. They have abilities involving water, such as slippery skin, bubble trap, or rain clouds, among others. Storm monsters have abilities involving wind and lightning, such as electric skin, gusty wind, or lightning bolt, among others. There are many different monster types, which will be listed below. Sky Serpent Large flying serpents with weak points located along their back. Orange Dragon Serpent- normal, tough, low flying; no abilities. Found during: all time Worm Serpent- normal, tough, flying; Spikes. Found during: nighttime only Dragon Serpent- fire, tough, flying; Smoke Puffs. Found during: daytime only Eel Serpent- storm, tough, high flying; Electric Skin. Found during: daytime only Shark Serpent- water, tough, flying; Spikes. Found during: all time Octopus Serpent- fire, tough, high flying; Plasma Balls, Smoke Puffs, Spikes. Found during: nighttime only Warthog Serpent- normal, tough, low flying; Spikes. Found during: evening Red Warthog Serpent-fire, tough, flying; Fire Balls. Found during: all time Green Dragon Serpent- normal, tough, low flying; no abilities. Found during: daytime only Piranha Serpent- stone, tough, high flying; Mud Balls. Found during: nighttime only Hammerhead Serpent- water, tough, flying; Bubble Trap. Found during: early daytime and evening Bird Serpent- fire, tough, high flying; Plasma Balls. Found during: daytime only Spider Serpent- fire, tough, armored, low flying; Fire Balls. Found during- nighttime only Red Dragon Serpent- fire, tough, high flying; Flame Burst. Found during- daytime and evening Ice Dragon Serpent- water, tough, high flying; Slippery Skin. Found during: daytime only Volcanic Serpent- fire, tough, low flying; Molten Skin. Found during: all time Moose Serpent- normal, tough, low flying; Symbiosis. Found during: daytime only Phoenix Serpent- fire, tough, high flying; Molten Skin, Fire Balls. Found during: evening Ram Serpent- stone, tough, low flying; Kamikaze Flight. Found during: all time Beetle Serpent- normal, tough, armored, low flying; Plasma Balls. Found during: daytime and nighttime Rhino Serpent- stone, tough, armored, low flying; Stone Skin. Found during: daytime and evening Dragon Large limbed serpents that can fly or move along the ground; typically have weak points along their neck or on their underbelly. Dragon- fire, tough, low flying; Fire Balls. Found during: daytime only Ice Dragon- water, tough, flying; Slippery Skin, Icy Touch. Found during: all time Water Dragon- water, tough, low flying; Rainclouds. Found during: daytime only Lava Dragon- fire, tough, flying; Molten Skin, Magma Secretion. Found during: all time Spiny Dragon- normal, tough, flying; Spikes, Quill Launch. Found during: early daytime only Thunder Dragon- storm, tough, high flying; Lightning Bolt, Gusty Winds. Found during: nighttime only Sonic Dragon- normal, tough; Speedy Movement, Sonic Roar. Found during: all time Slime Dragon- stone, tough, flying; Mud Balls, Sticky Skin. Found during: all time Explosive Dragon- fire, tough, flying; Plasma Balls. Found during: evening and nighttime Angry Dragon- normal, tough, flying; Rage Effect, Spikes. Found during: all time Golem Large creatures animated with magic and constructed of clay; generally have weak points on the top of the head or at the knees. Golem- normal, average; Ground Punch. Found during: all time Stone Golem- stone, average; Stone Skin, Earthquake. Found during: daytime and evening Mountain Golem- stone, average; Ground Punch, Spikes, Icy Touch. Found during: all time Flame Golem- fire, average; Fireballs, Eruption Punch. Found during: nighttime only Volcano Golem- fire, average; Molten Skin, Eruption Punch. Found during: early daytime to evening Snow Golem- water, average; Icy Touch, Frozen Punch. Found during: evening to early daytime Mud Golem- stone, average; Mud Balls, Earthquake. Found during: all time Cloud Golem- storm, average; Fog Spray, Gusty Winds. Found during: daytime only Basilisk Winged serpents that cannot fly and usually have petrifying gazes; weak points generally located on the back of the head. Adolescent Basilisk- normal, average; Petrification. Found during: early daytime and daytime Mature Basilisk- normal, average; Spikes, Petrification. Found during: early daytime to evening Elder Basilisk- normal, average; Spikes, Petrification, Quill Launch. Found during: all time Cockatrice Basilisk- normal, average; Spikes, Petrification, Poison Breath. Found during: daytime to nighttime Winter Basilisk- water, average; Icy Touch, Petrification. Found during: nighttime only Magma Basilisk- fire, average; Magma Secretion, Plasma Balls. Found during: all time Blade Basilisk- normal, average; Spikes, Quill Launch. Found during: early daytime to evening Goblin Small gnomish creatures usually found armed with weapons and light armor; are weaker enemies that do not have obvious weak points. Goblin- normal, weak; no abilities. Found during: all time Goblin Warrior- normal, weak; no abilities. Found during: daytime to nighttime Goblin Commander- normal, weak; Symbiosis. Found during: daytime to nighttime Goblin Brute- normal, weak, armored; Shield Break, Champion's Call. Found during: early daytime to evening Goblin Zipper- normal, weak; Speedy Movement. Found during: all time Bat Flying creatures of the night; are weaker enemies that do not have obvious weak points. Bat- normal, weak; no abilities. Found during: nighttime only Slime Bat- stone, weak; Mud Balls. Found during: nighttime only Water Bat- water, weak; Bubble Trap. Found during: nighttime only Ember Bat- fire, weak; Singeing Spit. Found during: evening and nighttime Wind Bat- storm, weak; Gusty Winds. Found during: nighttime only Lava Bat- fire, weak; Magma Secretion. Found during: all time Shadow Bat- normal, weak; Shadow Ambush. Found during: nighttime only Phantom Ghostly warriors of death that can typically phase through physical attacks; do not have weak points but rather are very weak against magic. Phantom- normal, average; Phase. Found during: nighttime only Fire Phantom- fire, average; Phase, Flaming Strike. Found during: evening and nighttime Armored Phantom- normal, average, armored; Phase, Spiritual Strike. Found during: evening only Frozen Phantom- water, average; Phase, Icy Touch. Found during: nighttime only Forest Phantom- normal, average; Phase, Tree Transformation. Found during: all time Sea Monster Water-dwelling monsters that can go to the surface of the water to fight slayers on shore; typically have weak points along their back that are only open when underwater. Sea Monster- water, tough; Spikes. Found during: all time Giant Squid- water, tough; Slippery Skin, Bubble Trap. Found during: daytime only Kraken- water, tough; Electric Skin. Found during: all time Cetus- water, tough; Spikes, Quill Launch. Found during: all time Hydra- water, tough; Acid Blast, Regeneration. Found during: early daytime to evening Jormungandr- water, tough; Acid Blast, Poison Breath. Found during: daytime only Leviathan- water, tough; Plasma Balls, Slippery Skin. Found during: evening and nighttime Pythonha- water, tough; Rampant Wriggle, Sticky Skin, Rend. Found during: nighttime only Leechador- water, tough; Slippery Skin, Poison Breath, Lifesteal. Found during: all time Bozu- water, tough; Sticky Skin, Rampant Wriggle, Spiritual Strike. Found during: nighttime only Jelly-Flesh- water, tough; Electric Skin, Regeneration. Found during: early daytime and daytime Hound Deadly and fierce hunting wolves that can move quite quickly; are weaker enemies that do not have obvious weak points. Hound- normal, weak; Rend. Found during: all time Sand Hound- stone, weak; Sand Toss. Found during: all time Shadow Hound- normal, weak; Shadow Ambush, Rend. Found during: nighttime only Snow Hound- water, weak; Snow Drift. Found during: all time Mountain Hound- stone, weak; Statue Transformation. Found during: early daytime to evening Volcanic Hound- fire, weak; Eruption Punch. Found during: daytime only Banshee Demonic creatures capable of striking fear and foretelling of death with their haunting screams; weak points located on their back. Banshee- normal, average; no abilities. Found during: nighttime only Whispering Banshee- normal, average; Spiritual Strike. Found during: evening and nighttime Singing Banshee- normal, average; Haunting Song. Found during: nighttime only Screaming Banshee- normal, average; Fear-Scream. Found during: evening only Burning Banshee- fire, average; Fire Balls, Haunting Song. Found during: early daytime only Freezing Banshee- water, average; Icy Touch, Fear-Scream. Found during: all time Siren A demonic creature like banshees but rather than foretelling death it sings to hypnotize victims and bring death upon them directly; weak point located at the neck. Siren- water, average; Hypno-Song. Found during: all time Griffin Large majestic creatures of half lion and half eagle that can startle people with its screech and attack with talon and beak alike; weak point located on its back between the wings. Griffin- normal, average, flying; Kamikaze Flight, Rend. Found during: early daytime to evening Dark Griffin- normal, average, low flying; Shadow Ambush, Rend. Found during: nighttime only Whistling Griffin- normal, average, low flying; Fear-Scream, Kamikaze Flight. Found during: daytime only Greedy Griffin- normal, average, high flying; Rend, Kamikaze Flight, Fear-Scream. Found during: all time Chimera A gigantic monster composed of the deadliest parts of many different animals; weak point located on the underbelly. Chimera- normal, tough; Poison Breath, Fire Balls, Acid Blast, Spikes, Rage Effect. Found during: evening and nighttime Giant Animal Gigantic versions of their regular animal counterparts; generally have a weak spot located on their underbelly. Giant Rat- normal, weak; no abilities. Found during: all time Giant Spider- normal, weak; no abilities. Found during: all time Giant Boar- normal, weak; Rend. Found during: early daytime and daytime Giant Scorpion- normal, weak; Rend, Sand Toss. Found during: nighttime only Monster Abilities These are the many abilities monsters can use. Spikes- act as hazards on a monster that can be walked on and deal extra damage from smaller monsters with spikes Quill Launch- projectile attack that fires spikes Fire Balls- projectile attack that shoots fireballs Plasma Balls- projectile attack that shoots plasma spheres that home in on the player Molten Skin- property that will burn the player if they walk on it for too long; they must jump Smoke Puffs- slows player movement and attack speed and accuracy Flame Burst- a burst of flame coming off a monster's body Slippery Skin- property that makes walking on a monster difficult since the player will slide around and go faster than usual Bubble Trap- attack that traps player in a bubble temporarily Rainclouds- property that lowers player accuracy Kamikaze Flight- technique used by some monsters to try and shake player off of them by crashing into nearby landmarks Symbiosis- monster has at least two smaller and weaker monsters to help fight Lightning Bolt- attack that summons lightning from the sky Electric Skin- property that will electrocute the player if they walk on it for too long; they must jump Gusty Winds- technique that lowers player speed and offense as long as the wind is blowing; also pushes player away from the monster Magma Secretion- secretes hazardous magma from its skin that will deal damage to a player that touches or attacks it Icy Touch- monster has a chance of freezing player temporarily on contact Stone Skin- monster has tough armor that cannot be pierced by a dagger Petrification- roots player in place, immobilized for a short time Mud Balls- projectile attack of mud Sticky Skin- property that makes walking on a monster more difficult; slows player movement and prevents jumping Speedy Movement- monster can move faster when using this Sonic Roar- projectile attack of sound waves that effects an area in front of them Rage Effect- monster becomes angry and its attacks deal more damage; however, its defense is lowered during this stage Ground Punch- attack that shakes the ground in front of the monster; can knock the player down Earthquake- attack that shakes the ground in an area around the monster; can knock the player down Eruption Punch- attack that blasts a column of flames in front of the monster Frozen Punch- attack that creates several ice crystals in front of the monster; can freeze the player Fog Spray- property that lowers accuracy Sand Toss- property that lowers accuracy Rend- inflicts bleeding status on the player, dealing damage over time Flaming Strike- regular attacks become fire-based for a short time Shadow Ambush- monster teleports behind you and ambushes from behind Phase- chance of a player's attack missing a monster Tree Transformation- monster turns into a tree temporarily that prevents them from taking physical damage Spiritual Strike- special attack that pierces player's spirit and lowers all of their stats as well as dealing poison damage Singeing Spit- projectile fire attack that burns to deal damage over time Shield Break- technique that completely breaks a player's defense for a short amount of time Champion's Call- technique that rallies nearby monsters to their aid Snow Drift- technique that roots the player in place while having a chance of freezing Statue Transformation- monster turns into a statue temporarily that prevents them from taking physical damage Poison Breath- attack that deals poison damage over time Rampant Wriggle- technique used by some monsters to try and shake the player off them by squirming around wildly Lifesteal- ability used to steal health from the player and use it to heal the monster Regeneration- ability to slowly regenerate health (and in some cases limbs or body parts) over time Hypno-Song- puts player to sleep temporarily Fear-Scream- causes player to flee from the enemy and be more hesitant in attacks Haunting Song- causes players defense to drop Conditions Day and night pass by in the game and have a direct effect on some game elements. Different types of monsters come out during nighttime than daytime, etc. The different phases of the day are early daytime (morning), daytime, evening, and nighttime. Weather is also a factor. Monsters will appear in any weather, but some may be more rare to find at certain times. For example, an Ice Dragon is less likely to find if it is hot and sunny out, but that's not to say you won't ever find one out during this type of weather. Time is split into a pattern of 3, 9, 3, 9. Early daytime lasts three hours, starting at 6:00 AM and ending at 9:00 AM. At 9:00 AM, daytime begins, ending later at 6:00 PM. At 6:00 PM, evening starts, ending at 9:00 PM. At 9:00 PM, nighttime starts, ending at 6:00 AM. This means some monsters are out for longer periods than others and are therefore easier or more difficult to find. Costumes There are many different outfits that Hallbert can change into in order to customize his look. Helmets Hallbert Helmet Dented Helmet Hornless Helmet Iron Helmet Golden Helmet Soldier Helmet Goblin Helmet Vulture Clan Helmet Master Cutter Helmet Lion Clan Helmet Falcon Clan Helmet Belts Leather Belt Golden Belt Red Sash Pirate Sash Torn Sash Silver Belt Soldier Belt Goblin Belt Cloaks Hallbert Cloak Sunrise Cloak Charred Cloak Torn Cloak Winter Cloak Slayer Cloak Night Cloak Forest Cloak Royal Cloak Shoes Hallbert Shoes Worn-Out Shoes Grip Shoes Nimble Shoes Heavy-Duty Shoes Soldier Shoes Goblin Shoes Weapons Swords Hallbert Sword Vulture Clan Sword Cloud Sword Lion Clan Sword Fierce Sword Falcon Clan Sword Silver Sword Unbalanced Sword Goblin Sword Soldier Sword Master Cutter Sword 'The Really Freaking Big' Sword Mikkel Sword Daggers Hallbert Dagger Rusty Dagger Silver Dagger Goblin Dagger Vulture Clan Dagger Ceremonial Dagger Anchor Dagger Hooks Rope Hook Frayed Hook Chain Hook Bungee Hook Heavy-Duty Hook Anchor Hook Scabbards Leather Scabbard Ceremonial Scabbard Jeweled Scabbard Broken Scabbard Lion Clan Dagger Loop Scabbard Abilities These are Hallbert's abilities he can use in the game. These do not include regular attacks or maneuvers such as sword swings or dagger anchor. Bleeding Strike- causes monsters to bleed, dealing damage over time Poison Dagger- poisons a monster when stabbed into one, dealing more damage over time than usual Slaying Blow- a powerful attack that can immediately slay weaker monsters and deal great damage to tougher monsters; has long cooldown time Ether Application- Hallbert drinks ether, which completely heals him and prevents his stamina from wearing down for a short time Sword Cyclone- an area attack that can damage monsters that surround Hallbert Hunter's Horn- can cause nearby monsters to flee when used, giving Hallbert more space for attacks or an opportunity to retreat System This game is compatible with both the Plasmaster Fun Console and the Fuego Handheld systems. NiTrophies This game utilizes NiTrophies. NiTrophies are used in this game to place a protective barrier on a certain town or city that prevents it from being attacked by monsters. Only one location can be protected at a time. The following NiTrophies are compatible with this game. Hallbert (not yet released) Mikkel (not yet released) Category:Games